With the deepening of research and exploration in the fields of astronomy, high-energy physics, space technology, etc., and the rapid expansion of its application prospects in space exploration and satellites, the requirements for light detectors, especially ultraviolet light detectors are becoming higher, such as in the optoelectronic countermeasures, the ultraviolet countermeasure and the counter-countermeasures technology have become more and more concerned by the military. Generally, electromagnetic waves with a wavelength of 10-400 nm are ultraviolet rays, which are different from visible radiation and infrared radiation. The spectral region of the ultraviolet rays from solar radiation that is almost completely absorbed by the atmosphere is called a solar blind zone, which is an area that is difficult to detect in UV detection.
Avalanche Photo Diode (APD) detectors and photodetection diodes are both PN junction-type photodetection diodes that use the avalanche multiplication effect of carriers to amplify optical signals to improve detection sensitivity. APD detectors generally can measure from ultraviolet light region to infrared light region, and has great use value in the development of military high technology and civilian products market, for example, making a real-time detection or effective tracking of flying targets that can release a large amount of ultraviolet radiation in tail smoke or plume in the solar blind area.
As current APD detectors do not have extremely high pressure resistance and puncture resistance and are not suitable for applications in extreme environments such as high frequency, high radiation, high temperature and high pressure. In addition, photodetection diodes still have problems, such as weak light absorption capability and weak ability in ultraviolet light detection.